The Chronicles of Lee
by XGamerFlameXAltX
Summary: All I could remember was falling. Anything before that was a blur. And there was this pain in my lower back just above my butt. Laugh as you might but it hurt. Badly. Like really badly. [Gender bend][lemon later in story][Oc self insert]
The story starts in the after math of a battle with the white fang. Taking place somewhere in season one or two. I really do hope you enjoy it and tell me if you like it. This story follows lee a guy pulled from his own world and genderbent and thrown into the world of remnant. Lets see how this all plays out.( there is a small lemon down towards the end of this chapter.)

* * *

The white fang had mostly escaped but a few of their members lay scattered about. Ruby and Weiss standing close by exhausted from a recent battle that ended moments ago. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"We did it." The young red huntress said. Looking over and noticing a bleeding crumpled female on the ground.

All I could remember was falling. Anything before that was a blur. And there was this pain in my lower back just above my butt. Laugh as you might but it hurt. Badly. Like really badly.

And then suddenly I felt my body impact the ground. Well it wasn't so much as an impact as it was just suddenly there. And the second that happened my senses were assaulted all at once. Everything smelled so much more.. intense maybe.. No refined and more distinct. And the noises everything was so much louder than I was used to. Even my eye sight which was always good was so much better now. At least what I could tell from before my eyes shut on their own.

And then there was my body itself. It felt off. Not unfamiliar but different. Like something had changed that wasn't supposed to. My chest felt a bit heavier than normal. And there was something important a feeling I had grown used to it was missing. Suddenly I was pulled away from my thoughts as someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Are you ok." Came one voice. Definitely a young girl by the sound of it.

"Just leave her Ruby she's probably just another member of the White fang." Came another. It wasn't a really mean sounding voice though. They sounded tired and out if breath.

"No Weiss I don't think she is. And she's hurt really bad." The first voice said again ,Ruby I think, and for the first time I became aware of the pain in my torso. Oh my god it hurt so bad. My leg to. It was broken. It let out a weak groan of pain.

"We shouldn't be.," I felt a hand touch me." Wait... Can you feel that." The called Weiss I think said. I felt like something was building up inside me. It didn't hurt but it felt weird.

"Just because she's a fanus doesn't mean she's with... Butt.. How.. But her aura. " The one called Ruby said.

That when it clicked in my head... She.. They were calling me a female. Why though I'm obviously a male. But i really couldn't protest right then. It was right around then when my eyes slowly opened. I was greeted by one of the weirdest sights I've ever seen. A girl in a red themed outfit and a cloak, kinda reminding me of red riding hood, and a girl in a white outfit. The weirdest part was that they were carrying deadly weapons.

"She's waking up Weiss we should get help." Ruby said. That was the last thing I remembered before I passed out.

[- the next day -]

Slowly I woke up. The first thing I became aware of was someone multiple someone's were talking in the room with me. And that I was laying on a soft bed with blankets covering me. I tried to listen to what they were saying. I heard ruby and Weiss along with several other people in the room.

"I'm telling you she didn't have an aura when I first put my hand on her." Weiss I think said."She felt more like a Grimm than a fanus.. She felt soulless, dead even and then it was as if she just suddenly had an aura."

I must have shifted or done something because everyone got really quite. Then I slowly opened my eyes. I was greeted by a host of people. There were 4 young girls in the room. One of which smelled like a cat for some reason. There was also a older guy in the room. He had a cane though it didn't appear he needed it at all and a coffee mug. And my chest again It felt heavier just like before all those feelings I had before about my body feeling different and them identifying me as a female made sense as I looked down at myself under the covers. I still looked like me but just more feminine I guess. And had had a few scars. It looked like something had clawed at my stomach because there were 4 lines all right next to each other running across my stomach. But they looks like they were fading. Like they were old scars. I also found myself to be mostly unclothed. Other than bandages covering up my stomach and other newer parts I was nude.

"They'll fade away and disappear if that's what your wondering about." Came the guy with the coffee mug and the canes voice. He must think I was looking at the scars. I just continued to look at myself in shook. I couldn't pull my eyes away from myself.

"I'm a... I'm a... Girl..." My voice came out. Even it had changed. It was alot more feminine and higher in pitch. But my old voice was still recognizable in it.

"Are you saying that were weren't a girl before yesterday." Came someone's voice. I couldn't distinguish who anymore. Everything was fading away very quickly. Peoples voice warped a bit and my sight became cloudy and black and everything got really dizzy

And I fainted. Apparently this was to much for my brain to handle.

So that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think and if people like it I'll make another chapter.

hr  
So once again I found myself waking up in a bed. The same bed and in the same room. Though no one else was here other than me. The room was dark and as I glanced over I saw that it was the middle of the night. Then suddenly I remembered what had transpired the last time I had been awake. I pulled the covers back hoping that it all had been a horrible dream only to have that hope stomped on and destroyed.

I was still a girl. I don't even know what to say or how to react to it. Part of me wants to pass out again. I don't though. And I quickly find out that I can't fall back asleep either. So I got out if bed and set out to explore my new surroundings. As I did I quickly became aware of my need to pee.  
I found the bathroom rather quickly and as a quickly realized to my horror I didn't actually know what exactly to do. Do I squat,do I stand, or sit? Ultimately I opted for sitting.

After that little traumatic experience I found myself looking into the mirror. I looked enough like me to recognize myself. But I was just really a female version of myself. And I must say the female version of me was pretty good looking. And I had a tail which was actually pretty cool to be honest. It felt a bit weird at first but I quickly got used to it. One of the biggest changes was my eye color. My eyes were purple with flecks of gold and silver in them. And my hair... Oh where do I begin it was so much longer than I was used to. It felt heavy on my head. Then there was something else that had been bothering me. I stunk really bad. I mean really bad. I hadn't just noticed it either. So I found myself faced with the realization that I had to wash myself.

After letting the water run for a bit I pulled off the bandages covering me. Exposing me to myself. For the first time as I looked into the mirror I saw a nude female. That female just so happened to be me. Blushing I moved to the shower and pulled aside the curtains and stepped inside. Immediately I felt my stress wash away as the hot water ran down my skin. I felt weird. I'll be honest it felt really weird running over certain parts of my body. I glanced over and picked a bottle of shampoo and conditioner from the shelf that was there. I set about washing my newfound hair. This was the easy part. I stood there for at least 5 minutes as I contemplated how I would wash myself. Eventually I just decided its my body why am I so afraid to wash myself.

* * *

[-lemon warning-]skip here if-]  
[-not want to read-]

As I began to wash myself I was quickly confronted with my breasts. I really had no idea what I was doing as I began to run my hands over them. It felt really good and I started to get carried away. My left hand somehow found its way down in between my legs and without realizing what I was doing I began to tease myself. Moaning loudly as I slipped a finger into myself. I began blissfully moaning as I pumped my finger into myself. A loud knock on the room door pulled me away from what I was doing.  
hrhr  
[- lemon end-]

* * *

Blushing I quickly finished washing myself and put on a nearby robe. Calling out i would be out in a moment. Tying it around my waist I almost walked out like that. Then I blushed even deeper and pulled the robe on the way your actually support to wear it. As I walked into the room again I found I female doctor waiting in the room for me smirking slightly.  
"Enjoy yourself." She said. She had a light accent when she talked. I blushed even deeper when she asked that."Your fine I'm just teasing." She said." My names is Doctor Mary Coners. I've been you doctor while you've been out, asleep whatever you want to call it."

"How long have I been asleep." I asked her unable to keep the worry out of my tone when I asked.

"About a week." She said nonchalantly."Alright now I have a few questions for . Do you feel any pain." She said.

"A week how have i been out a week." I said surprised. A week I was asleep for a week.. But why."No no pain." I said to her

"That's good." She said and went through a small list of questions.

afterwards she opened the door and let someone in. It was the coffee cup guy."We have some things to talk about." He said to me

"Alright." I responded


End file.
